


Punk!Cas College AU: The Art Of Burning Meaningful Things Into Your Skin

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean admires Cas' tattoos. Cute and fluffy hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk!Cas College AU: The Art Of Burning Meaningful Things Into Your Skin

Dean traced his pointer finger over the rough hills of Cas’ bicep, where the end of the ‘e’ in the word ‘dragoste’. It means love in Romanian he said. It sounds cheesy, but Dean thinks it’s adorably sweet. Cas and him were sitting in the back of the library, behind all of the shelves. Cas had his shirt unbuttoned so that Dean could admire the tattoos he had sloping down his neck, to his collarbones, to his chest. 

He had a pastel pink flower on his neck, not a rose like most people would have, but like an azalea maybe. It curved around the side of his neck, one of the petals sliding down to barely the tip of his defined collarbone. Dean ran two fingers down his collarbone to the dip of the suprasternal notch. 

On his neck, he also had a weird swirl curving around to the back of his collar bones. It was quite a pretty tattoo in Dean’s opinion, but Cas says that he regrets ever getting such an ugly thing. The swirl had a faint blue line tracing along the hard, black ink that was mostly visible. It looked like wind from a children’s picture book if you asked Dean, but it was beautifully special even though it was so commonly seen, but not burned into a man’s skin.

Dean was pretty sure Cas was sleeping as he admired him. Cas would usually talk about his tattoos if he were awake, telling stories of when he got them and why he got them. Dean heard the soft, rhythmic breathing, flowing out of Cas’ slightly opened mouth. He traced the small, half a centimeter sized star on the cheek bone. He felt Cas’ breath streaming out of his nose and tickling the tips of Dean’s fingers as he softly led his fingers over the part of Cas’ lips and down to his chin. 

Cas’ eyes blinked open as he felt the soft, comforting touch of Dean’s on his face. He smiled tiredly at Dean, who was tracing the small, grey key that was on the side of his hand. Dean looked so focused and so content while observing Cas’ body art. Cas closed his eyes again, not wanting Dean to stop because he was awake. Cas loved the feeling of Dean’s warm, dry hands on his wrist.

Dean ran his thumb along the blade of the knife that was tattooed onto Cas’ forearm. The knife had a vine with pale green leaves that looked as if they were stitched to the vine wrapped around the knife. The vine tangled itself into the other tattoos as it ran itself down his wrist and wrapped around his ring finger. 

Cas’ face was beautifully structured in Dean’s opinion. Cas’ deep, ocean-blue eyes, his full lips, his straight nose, the little star etched into his cheek, his dark eyebrows, his stretched ears with the hot pink tunnels that he always has in, and his small nose ring that was curled into his left nostril. Dean was lucky that Cas could fall for such a normal guy like Dean.

This one tattoo that Dean had never seen caught his eye. He grabbed his right wrist and turned it over to see a small dinosaur, like one that he would see in a cartoon. It looked to be barely two inches. It was dark green and gray. Dean smiled and chuckled at Cas’ childlike manner. He brushed over it with his middle and pointer finger. 

Cas accidentally flexed his wrist, suddenly feeling the need to stretch his tendons. Dean glanced up and Cas, who was looking down warmly. Dean leaned upwards to give Cas a quick peck on the lips. Cas smiled and licked his lips, tasting the mint gum that Dean has been chewing. 

“Hey Cas, I never noticed this one. When did you get it?” Dean asked curiously, pointing to the little dinosaur on his wrist. Cas glanced down and gave a small hearty laugh. 

“That dinosaur is from a old children’s book that my big brother used to read to me. I think it was called ‘Gus, The Dinosaur Bus’ or something like that. I loved that book though.” Cas grinned as he focused his eyes on the cute dinosaur. 

Dean chuckled and ruffled Cas’ wild, fluffy, dark brown hair and said “Well Cas, I really like your dinosaur.”


End file.
